A Game of Tag
by christian-cat100
Summary: Another short storyI like those about Jemima and Admetus. R&R no flames, if you don't like it, don't read it


A Game Of Tag

Jemima rolled over and groaned. Electra sat on her left, grooming herself. Etcetera was on her right doing the same.

"C'mon, guys, "Jemima said. "Rum Tum Tugger's not even here."

"Well, he might come, " Etcetera argued back.

"But, I'm bored," Jemima complained.

"Well, we can't help that," Electra said between licks. Jemima sighed and got to her feet.

"_Maybe Victoria or Mistoffelees will do something with me_," she thought. She walked over to her friends. Victoria was lying in the shade of the car, watching Mistoffelees with a dreamy look. Mistoffelees was doing magic, eagerly.

"Hey, Vicci," Jemima said, lying next to her.

"Hey," Victoria sighed, dreamily.

"So, you wanna do something?"

"Let's just watch Mistoffelees," Victoria answered. Jemima sat and watched her friend for a few minutes, but soon grew restless. She needed to move.

"I'll see ya, Vicci, " Jemima said, standing up.

"Um-hm, " Victoria answered. Jemima sighed again and started away. She jogged over to where she saw the tom kittens playing. As she got closer, she saw that they weren't playing.

Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were settling an arguement in their usual way, a wrestling match. Admetus sat on the sidelines watching. Jemima got close enough to hear the arguement.

"I did not, Tumblebrutus!" Pouncival yelled, as he threw off the older tom.

"Yes, you did! I saw you!" Tumblebrutus shouted, glaring at Pouncival. "I told you to leave my girl alone!"

"I did!" Pouncival defended himself. "Besides, why would I kiss Electra?" He grimiced. With a roar of rage, Tumblebrutus jumped on Pouncival and they started fighting again. Jemima sat down, once again, next to Admetus.

"How long have they been at this?" she asked.

"Almost fifteen minutes," Admetus answered with a sigh. "Hey, you wanna play tag or somethin' ? I'm bored." At first, Jemima didn't know what to say. Admetus was one of the shy toms of the junkyard and he didn't normally join in on the games.

"Sure, " she finally forced out.

"Alright, " he said and tapped her nose. "You're it." Before he could jump away, she snapped her paw down on his tail.

"I am?" she asked, innocently. Admetus reached out to tag her back, but she was too quick for him. She jumped to the side, just out of his reach. He leaped for her tail, but she flicked out of his way.

"You're fast, " he said. "For a queen." With a cocky grin, he tapped a flabbergasted Jemima's nose. Growling playfully, she pounced on his back before running off. With Admetus close on her heels, she ran past Pouncival and Tumblebrutus (who were still fighting), past Victoria and Mistoffelees, past Electra and Etcetera. Over furniture, around corners, teasing, and taunting, the two kittens played tag.

Jemima ran around a corner and came to an enormous fence. She looked over her shoulder and saw Admetus charging toward her. Taking a giant leap, she landed neatly on the fence, but the fence was wet.

Admetus was standing at the bottom of the fence. He saw Jemima slip and heard her small cry as she fell to the ground. "Jemima!" He jumped on the fence and down to where she lay. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she answered, getting to her feet. "No," she moaned as she crumbled back down. "My paw."

"I have to get you to Jennyanydots, " Admetus said, lifting the injured cat onto his back. "Hold on." He jumped up and over the fence. He started running with all his strength and didn't stop until he reached the junkyard.

"Jennyanydots!" he yelled as he reached her box.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed when she saw Jemima. "Bring her in, Admetus, and get your mother." Admetus gently laid Jemima on a blanket in the corner and ran for his mother, Jellylorum.

As Jennyanydots and Jellylorum examined Jemima, Admetus sat outside the box waiting. He had so much to tell Jemima and the examination was taking forever. He had to tell her he loved her. And he had to beg her forgiveness because she probably hates him now.

At last, the two old queens came out, murmuring to each other.

"Well? " Admetus asked. "Is she alright?"

"Oh, she's fine," Jennyanydots said. "You can go see her."

Jemima was lying on the blanket, cradling her paw. She grinned when she saw Admetus. "Hey," she said.

"Hi, " he answered. "How's your paw?"

"It's fine," she said. "Mom says I'll have to stay off it for a few days." Admetus nodded and looked at his feet. "It's not your fault, Admetus," Jemima said, gently.

"Yeah, I know," Admetus said. "But I feel so guilty."

"Well, don't!" Jemima snapped. "It was my fault! I knew the fence was wet. I should have stayed off but noooo!" Admetus chuckled. "What?" she demanded.

"You're cute when you're mad," he said.

"Thanks for rescuing me," Jemima said.

"Anytime," Admetus smiled. He licked her nose and Jemima giggled. No words were needed to express his feelings. He laid down beside her and started to purring.

"_That was an interesting game of tag_," Admetus thought. And in the following years, the two lovers were unseperable.


End file.
